DESCRIPTION: The summer course in molecular and cellular neurobiology is a 9 week course. The course is intensive, and requires residence at the MBL. The course is divided into 3 sections of 3 weeks each, covering electrophysiology, molecular neurobiology, and microscopy and imaging. It is a lecture and laboratory course, with lectures occupying the mornings and laboratory sessions beginning after lunch and going to completion. Faculty consist of core instructors and varied numbers of guest lecturers. Attendance at the summer course is limited to 12 students and admission is highly competitive.